


HAPPY BIRTHDAY DONGHAE!

by arcee_bee



Series: My Love From The Prison [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sex Talk, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcee_bee/pseuds/arcee_bee
Summary: “I’ve been thinking about how Lee Daepyonim punishes his naughty ward Hyukjae”.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: My Love From The Prison [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740817
Kudos: 15





	HAPPY BIRTHDAY DONGHAE!

“Do you have a kink you want to try with me, Hae?”

The question was completely out of the blue. Donghae almost spits out his coffee as the question reached his ear.

“What’s with the question?” Donghae asked his boyfriend, “Have you been watching 50 Shades of Grey again?”

Hyukjae pouted, “What’s wrong with me asking? Don’t you think I want to improve our bedroom activities?”

“What’s there to improve?” Donghae was smart enough not to drink before Hyukjae was satisfied with his question, “Don’t hurt your pretty head thinking about stuff like that Hyukkie, let me do the thinking, you just lay there and enjoy”.

Hyukjae’s pout deepened, “You’re doing it again”.

“What?”

“You treat me like a girl”.

Donghae laughed at that, he hugged Hyukjae closer and kissed his cute boyfriend until the pout was gone from Hyukjae’s face, “I’m not treating you like a girl, I’m treating you like my fiancé”.

To be honest, Donghae didn’t think that their sex life needed improvements. They had healthy sex life, they did it regularly all over the apartment, there were days Hyukjae had to ask for a day off because he was too sore to walk after a marathon of sex during the weekend.

Not that sex was the only thing they had in mind, Donghae’s business was growing and now he only worked for a couple of hours a week at Mouse and Rabbit. He only did it to make sure that Hyukjae comes home safely though … He had no need to be a host anymore now that he had a business of his own.

Hyukjae was still working at Mouse and Rabbit, since Luna got married and Yuri was promoted, Hyukjae’s workload doubled. He was proud with Yesung’s increasing trust in him and Donghae didn’t have the heart to ask him to quit the job.

“Babe, you know all about my kinks and I thank you for putting up with them”, Donghae finally said, “You don’t mind wearing those panties and tolerate me biting you … so I don’t think I have any other kinks I want to try”. Donghae kissed Hyukjae once more, “How about you? Do you have a kink you want to try?”

Pink colored Hyukjae’s cheeks.

“Are you thinking about it?” Donghae teased.

Hyukjae shook his head, “This is not supposed to be about me, Hae!”

Donghae grinned, “How about we try to explore your kink this time?”

Hyukjae pushed his boyfriend, stopping Donghae’s hand from sneakily molesting him under the cotton pajama he was wearing, “Let’s just see about that”.

The little conversation they had during breakfast was quickly forgotten. Donghae got ready to work and Hyukjae went back to bed. He’d been tired lately, work was harder now that only him and Hyoyeon at the front desk.  
*  
Five days later, Donghae woke up with something warm and wet around his organ, unconsciously, he groaned at the feeling and his hip thrust up to meet the slick warm cavern.

It took him exactly five seconds to completely awake and realizing that the sensation was not a dream. He pulled the sheet and found Hyukjae sucking on his morning erection enthusiastically. A particular hard suck made Donghae’s sensitive tip to hit the back of Hyukjae’s throat, then he could feel Hyukjae’s fingers massaging his balls.

Then Hyukjae looked up, their eyes met.

Donghae lost it like an inexperienced teenage boy masturbating for the first time.

Hyukjae tried to swallow it all, but he failed and coughed, Donghae’s seed running down the corner of his mouth. Donghae grabbed the younger man and kissed him deep, tasting his own familiar taste on Hyukjae’s tongue.

“Happy birthday Boyfriend”, Hyukjae said as their kiss ended.

“Thank you babe, was that my birthday gift?”

“No, I got you a tie for your birthday present”, Hyukjae replied, he leaned back before Donghae pulled him for another kiss and pushed Donghae’s attempts to undress him, “Why don’t you get ready because you have work today”.

“What kind of surprise is that?!” Donghae sulked, “You can at least let me help you with that!” he motioned at Hyukjae’s obvious arousal.

“Go get ready or Amber is coming to scream at you!”

The day moved so slowly, Hyukjae had a day off but he said he had an appointment so they couldn’t even have lunch together.

Donghae’s staff decided to throw him a surprise party and they went to have dinner after work. Hyukjae came to join them for dinner, but he came home earlier because he said he forgot something.

When he came home, Donghae found Hyukjae was waiting for him in the apartment, wearing his long coat that was too big for Hyukjae’s body.

“Did you find the notes Yesung was asking you about?” he asked, dropping his keys at the table.

“You know it was just an excuse”, Hyukjae grinned naughtily. His eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Okay … what are you up to?” Donghae sat across his fiancé.

“You know … you remember the time when we were talking about your kinks?” Hyukjae started, “And you asked me about my kink?” his long finger fingered the top button of Donghae’s coat he was wearing.

“Yes?”

“Actually I have a kink I want to try with you”.

Donghae’s heart beat faster, “And what is that?”

“I’ve been thinking about how Lee Daepyonim punishes his naughty ward Hyukjae”.

Donghae’s jaw dropped at the statement.

“Or you can be my daddy if you like …” Hyukjae’s smile was pure sin, and Donghae could feel his blood quickly went south at the word Daddy. How did Hyukjae learned to flirt like that?!

“I take it you like that?”

“What did you do Lee Hyukjae?” Donghae’s tone changed, the scenario excited him and he’d be a hypocrite for not admitting that Hyukjae turned in him on.

Hyukjae bit down his lip and took the coat off, he was wearing a skinny jeans with too many torn holes, exposing his milky white legs. His top was a white see through shirt that did nothing to hide his pinkish nipples. They began to harden at the cool room.

“It’s none of your business!” Hyukjae replied stubbornly.

Donghae was a conman, he knew how to improvise automatically.

“You better answer or I’ll double your punishment”, Donghae’s tone was so real Hyukjae felt like he was in a real trouble already.

“I was caught fighting in the street”.

“And what did I tell you about breaking the law?”

“You’d punish me?”

“That’s right young man, you’re going to get spanked for breaking the law!”

“And … uhm …” Hyukjae hesitated a little.

“What else did you do?”

“I kind of … shoplift a little”.

“What did you steal this time?” Hyukjae’s face actually blushed at the question, Donghae narrowed his eyes, “You don’t want to answer? Fine, you’ll get five spanks for breaking the law, I’ll find out what you steal soon enough, take off your clothes and get on my lap for your punishment now!”

Hyukjae slowly undressed, the shirt was not a problem and it was quickly dropped to the floor. His jeans was a little hard to take off since it was skin tight and Hyukjae was not moving as nimble as he used to be. As Hyukjae peeled the clothes off his body, Donghae was sure he would get a nosebleed soon enough.

“I stole this Daddy …”

Underneath the jeans, Hyukjae was wearing blue panties with layered lace, the front was straining to hold Hyukjae’s erection and the lace at the back gave some volume to Hyukjae’s normally small butt.

Donghae didn’t think that he was into spanking and punishment kink, but he’d acted the role with his past bedmates before, so he knew what was expected of him.

Hyukjae climbed to Donghae’s lap and intentionally wiggled his butt. Donghae lowered the panties a little to spank the cute butt, however, Hyukjae had another surprise for him.

“Did you steal this too?” Donghae tapped the edge of a blue butt plug protruding from Hyukjae’s ass.

“Yes Daddy”.

“For that you’ll get seven spanks”, Donghae decided, “I want you to count them!”

“Yes Daddy”.

Donghae knew the basic of spanking, he had a client who ended up sleeping with him, she liked to be spanked and he learned how to do it right.

Hyukjae was slightly surprised when Donghae’s palm was met with his butt, “One!”

Donghae delivered the second slap .

“Two”.

Hyukjae handled the third and the fourth slap just fine.

On the fifth slap, he wiggled his butt uncomfortably.

“Five”.

The sixth slap actually made Hyukjae moan.

Donghae waited a little before giving the final blow, Hyukjae’s pert ass was slightly reddened from the slaps and Donghae could feel something was starting to poke from Hyukjae’s front.

“Seven”.

Donghae tucked Hyukjae’s paties back on, “And what do you say after punishment?”

“Thank you Daddy”, Hyukjae’s face was blushed prettily.

“What is this?” Donghae reached to the front of Hyukjae’s panties, the blue material was obviously tented with Hyukjae’s arousal, Donghae ran a finger through the area, it was starting get stained with Hyukjae’s pre-cum, “Do you like being punished that much?”

Donghae continued to fondle Hyukjae’s hard organ through the dark blue material, the layered lace was soft and fluffy, Hyukjae’s member jumped in his hand. Locating Hyukjae’s tip, Donghae gave it some experimental squeeze, making Hyukjae moaned in need.

“P-please punish me Daddy …”

As much as it sounded like a bad porn, Donghae’s mind was short circuited at Hyukjae’s request.

“Get in the room, lose the panties and get ready on all four”, Donghae ordered, slapping Hyukjae’s butt lightly by the end of his order.

Hyukjae quickly went to their bedroom, well as quickly as he could with that arousal and a butt plug stuck on his ass.

Donghae poured himself a glass of water and sighed, trying to clear his head without Hyukjae in the same room. How Lee Hyukjae had successfully turned his world upside down? He learned to keep his emotions in check since he was very young, and now he was head over heels with the ex-gangster. He had done all the unthinkable just to keep Hyukjae safe and happy, he crossed all the rules to be with Hyukjae, he even changed his life to be with Hyukjae. That was how much Hyukjae changed him.

He decided to think about that later, he had a horny delinquent waiting for him in the bedroom…

When Donghae arrived in the bedroom, he was presented with the sight of Hyukjae on his four, legs spread, baring everything. His hand was playing with the butt plug and small enticing moans escaped his lips.

“Didn’t I tell you to wait for me?”

Hyukjae turned around, surprised at Donghae’s presence.

“I was bored Daddy … You took too long”, he pouted.

“You’re so naught Hyukkie”, Donghae sighed, he slowly undressed himself, catching the younger man’s eyes on him hungrily. He took his time to get naked, Hyukjae was playing with his arousal as Donghae was finally naked.

“Looks like I’ll need to punish you hard”.

Hyukjae raised his ass higher like a cat in heat when sensing Donghae’s presence behind him. Donghae played with the butt plug for a moment before pulling the toy out. He found Hyukjae’s hole slick with lube and as he pressed a finger in, he could feel more lube inside the warm channel. He fingered Hyukjae’s slick hole, pushing two fingers in and out, rubbing and pushing in the right direction that made Hyukjae’s hip snapped up to meet his fingers.

“Daddy! I’m so naughty, I need to be punished!” Hyukjae finally couldn’t take it anymore.

“Where do you think I should punish you, hmmm?” Donghae turned out to be enjoying Hyukjae’s pleas more than he first thought, “Is it here?” he intentionally avoided Hyukjae’s prostate.

“No Daddy …”

“Here?”

“No Daddy … You need to use something bigger to punish me”.

How did Hyukjae got so good at this?!

Hyukjae’s thighs quivered as Donghae pushed his engorged member into his prepared opening, Donghae decided to be slow and let Hyukjae feeling his slow entrance. Hyukjae was quite worked out after his little stunt, either from the warm lube he was using or their little game really turned him on. The familiar warmth welcomed Donghae’s member, pulling him as Hyukjae’s tunnel squeezed him deeper in need, but Donghae refused to speed up.

“Daddy … fuck me … harder Daddy…!” Hyukjae gasped out.

“This is a punishment not a joyride Hyukkie”.

Hyukjae let out another frustrated groan as Donghae began to move, but deliberately avoiding his pleasure points. His hand moved to reach for his forgotten arousal, the organ was hard, with just a few strokes he would come.

“Naughty boys don’t get to cum like that Hyukkie”, Donghae hand stopped Hyukjae from masturbating his own member. Hyukjae was close to breaking point, Donghae turned out to be a sadist, he suddenly regretted his decision to play this kink.

“Daddy …” he whined, Hyukjae wished Donghae would just fuck him hard so he could come.

“I’ll give you what you want”, Donghae’s sexy voice was close to Hyukjae’s ear, he licked Hyukjae’s ear so slowly and sensually before continuing, “If you say the magic word”.

Hyukjae didn’t even waste time to began pleading, “Please Daddy … I’ve been bad … Please … ah … Daddy … Right there …!”

Donghae began to fuck Hyukjae’s pliant body, making sure to hit that spot inside Hyukjae that made the younger man saw stars. Hyukjae’s moans turned full blast, all pretensions forgotten as Donghae’s hand found his neglected arousal. It didn’t take long for the dual stimulation to send Hyukjae into his bliss.

Hyukjae’s toes curled and his fingers gripped the sheets tightly as the familiar pleasure filled his nerves. Donghae’s hand continued to manipulate his hard organ, his balls tightened, he didn’t know if it was a particular hard shove against his prostate or Donghae’s expert fingers massaging his member that sent him over the edge. With a long moan, Hyukjae’s member spurted thick cum to their bed.

Donghae continued his punishing stroke, fucking Hyukjae all through his orgasm and continued to fondle Hyukjae’s over sensitive member.

“Ah … st-stop … H-hae …” Hyukjae protested weakly.

Ignoring Hyukjae’s pleas, Donghae kept pounding into Hyukjae roughly as he chased his own orgasm. As his orgasm hit him, Donghae bit into Hyukjae’s shoulder, while he filled Hyukjae with his seeds.

It took a while for both of them to catch their breath.

Hyukjae was still panting and his body a dead weight on Donghae’s arms when Donghae finally untangled their bodies.

“Damn … you’re actually a sadist”, Hyukjae commented when he was finally able to talk.

“What? I thought that was your kink?” Donghae turned to his fiancé.

“I said I wanted to try”, Hyukjae replied, “But I change my mind”.

“It’s okay to admit that you have daddy kink”.

Hyukjae slapped Donghae’s chest, he tried to get up, with wobbly legs, he went to the bathroom with much difficulty.

“I’ll be walking like a crab tomorrow”, Hyukjae complained.

“And whose fault is that?” Donghae grinned.

Watching Hyukjae’s back as he opened the bathroom door, Donghae’s grin widened, a wicked mind involving the shower and both of them naked came to his mind.

“Wait for me Hyukkie! Let’s take a shower together!”

And of course they took more than just a shower together.  
*  
FOUR DAYS EARLIER:  
“You know Leeteuk Hyung has this bucket list of first times that he wanted to do with Kangin Hyung”, Hyukjae told Victoria as they were busy digging their ice cream tubs, “I want to do something that Donghae had never done with other people before too”.

Victoria rolled her eyes, “Being your boyfriend is the ultimate first time experience for Lee Donghae, you know”.

“Not like that, I mean in bed”.

“Are you saying that you want to know if there’s a kink in bed that he’d never tried before?”

Hyukjae nodded, “I know he has a lot of experience and …”

“Have you been talking to Jaejoong lately?” the girl narrowed her eyes, she was a good judge of gesture so she quickly got her answer, “You know that he spews nothing but lies right? He only did it to rile you”.

“But he did sleep with Donghae before, right?” Hyukjae insisted.

Victoria tried to avoid Hyukjae’s stubborn gaze until she finally gave up and nodded, “Yes he did … but only a few times and it was long before Oppa knew you!” she added, “They didn’t even have a relationship!”

They were busy with their ice cream for a while, lost in their own thoughts.

“So … you want to try a kink Oppa never had with his past lovers before?” Victoria asked as they reached the end of their ice cream tub.

“You got any ideas?”

“I might have one”, she grinned, “How ready are you to face danger?”

“I was born ready”, Hyukjae smirked.

Victoria shook her head, “Not this one you’re not …”  
*  
PRESENT TIME  
“… and how did I know that he’s a complete beast in bed?! He’s a total sadist you know!” Hyukjae complained to the phone.

“Didn’t I warn you about this?” Victoria said back on the other line.

“I begged and cried for him to stop but he just kept going! Can you believe that?! We did it again after that in the bathroom, and twice more in the bed, I begged and even cried for him to stop after the third round and he kept going! Was the birthday cake spiked or something? Because I can’t even comprehend anyone having that much stamina!”

Victoria laughed as Hyukjae whined some more.

“Look, Donghae Oppa is coming, I have to give him the reports, so I’ll talk to you again later okay?”

She was still grinning as she left her office to meet Donghae and gave him the files.


End file.
